


All Ends are Beginnings

by leobabe



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bi!Jens, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobabe/pseuds/leobabe
Summary: Jens, Robbe, Moyo and Aaron decide to celebrate the end of high school by going on holiday together. During the trip they meet another group of friends and Jens is pretty intrigued by a certain blue eyed dutch guy.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Getting to know new people

It was the end of June. Exams were over and with that so was high school. Jens, Robbe, Moyo & Aaron had planned this trip over 6 months ago and today they were finally going. Lloret de Mar, a town in Spain known mainly for its cheap drinks and clubs, is what seemed like the right place to celebrate the end of high school and the start of something new.

Jens had applied for the bachelor program architecture at the University of Antwerp and got accepted. It just seemed to fit him, since he had spent so many hours procrastinating counting windows and finding, in his eyes, faults in the designs of buildings. He couldn’t say he was too excited though, because it also meant the end of him hanging out with Robbe, Moyo and Aaron all the time.

“Please remind me why we decided to take a bus instead of a plane.” When Jens moved his head from looking out of the window to look at Robbe, he could see that the smaller man was ghostly pale and that he was cradling his stomach. “Don’t start moaning now, we’ve only been on the road for 3 hours. Besides, you also agreed that a 20-hour bus ride was worth the 200 euros we would save by taking that instead of a plane.” Moyo reminded him, sounding annoyed. Robbe made a pained sound and Jens smiled apologetically at him. “Robbe, don’t worry, I brought you like 15 sick bags.” He heard Aaron say. Robbe accepted one from him and moved to sit closer to Jens and rested his head on his shoulder. He knew he was probably missing Sander already since they’re the clingiest couple he has ever witnessed. It was gross at times, but it also made him very envious of them.

Jens wasn’t straight. He had known that for a very long time. Some guys turned him on, yes, but he had never felt more than a physical connection. It just never felt like the the feelings he had had for Jana at some point in time. Jens thought that maybe that was the reason why he never told Robbe about his own feelings when Robbe came out to him. He also didn’t want to be that friend that would drop his own feelings into the conversation when his friend was opening up to him, and at that time he just wanted it all to be about Robbe. But now, two years later, the right time to speak about his own feelings somehow still hadn’t come up.

The bus came to a hold. “We’re having a 15-minute break at this gas station, so if you need to go to the bathroom you have to be quick” The voice of the bus driver echoed through the bus. Robbe was the first one on his feet, sprinting to the door. When Jens, Moyo and Aaron got outside he was nowhere in sight anymore. Jens and Moyo both lit up a cigarette and Aaron pulled a disgusted face. “Moyo, dude, I have to sit next to you for at least another 16 hours.” Moyo punched Aarons shoulder. “So, you’re saying I have to just accept your body odor and you can bitch about my breath?”

Jens laughed at the whining of his friends when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw a guy wearing a grey bucket hat standing in front of him. “Yes?” Jens said. “Hey man, is it okay for me and a friend to bum a smoke from you guys? We forgot to bring some from home.” The unknown guy asked. He had dark eyes and dark hair peeking out from underneath his hat. He was very pretty but not Jens’ type at all. “Uh… yeah, of course.” The guy smiled and turned around to make eye contact with some other guy. “Jayden, _kom_! I found some nice people over here.” He yelled.

Jayden sprinted over to where they were standing and gave everyone a fist bump. “Thanks guys. This trip is hell on earth, so we have to support each other”. Jens laughed at that and handed both guys a cigarette. They talked for a while and messed around a bit. Jens found out their seats were at the front of the bus and thought that was probably why he hadn’t seen them before, since him and the boys had crammed themselves all the way in the back of the bus. The guy in the grey bucket hat took a big pull and spoke when he exhaled. “We should probably exchange numbers, so we can chill some time. The more the merrier, right?” Jens agreed and gave him his phone and the guy put his number in it. When he got it back from him, he could see that the guy’s name was Kes.

Kes and Jayden said their goodbyes and started walking towards the front of the bus, when Kes suddenly stopped and looked in the direction of the gas station. “Dude, Luc, what took you so long? Were you wanking in there?!” He yelled. Looking in the same direction as Kes, Jens first noticed Robbe, but his best friend wasn’t alone. Walking next to him, was the most beautiful person Jens had ever seen. The guy had wavy light brown hair and the most amazing smile. He wasn’t close enough, but Jens bet that he had blue eyes. 

Robbe and Luc, Lucas probably, were clearly having a nice conversation and Jens could hear Robbe laughing loudly a couple of times. Jens didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a sting of jealousy travel through his body. Jens needed to know everything about this guy. Robbe gave the mystery guy a fist bump when they got back to where the bus was parked, but while Robbe went over to Jens and the others, the guy immediately entered the bus. Jens’ heart sank. Fuck… he would have loved to at least hear his voice. He relaxed when he remembered that he had Kes’ phone number though. Jens was definitely seeing him again.

“Yo, ground control to Jens.” Robbe said while waving his hand in front of his face. “Uhm, yes? Are you feeling any better?” Jens answered trying to regain his composure. “Yeah, Lucas, a guy I just met in the bathroom, gave me some pills against the motion sickness.” Jens smiled at himself. Beautiful and caring… Jackpot. “He is here with two of his friends and their hotel is close to ours. We thought it would be nice for us all to meet up some time, you know, getting to know new people.”

_Yes._


	2. A touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers, I'm sorry this took so long but i didn't have a lot of time to write... Please leave me some feedback if you want to. x

After another 16 hours and five more stops at funky smelling gas stations, the guys finally arrived in Lloret de Mar. It was noon but they were so tired already, it felt like they hadn’t slept in days. When Jens exited the bus, he immediately got hit in the face by a blanket of heat and the smell of the ocean water. A feeling of tranquility came over him, he loved summer.

“Oh man, free at last!” Moyo exclaimed, standing behind him. “Can’t wait to wind them ladies around my fingers tonight.” The guys laughed at that and Robbe almost choked on his spit. They all knew Moyo was an all talk but no action kind of guy. “I guess I can’t wait to see you getting rejected. I have more confidence in Jens. I mean look at him, I’d do him.” Aaron hit back at Moyo, winking in Jens’ direction. In response, Moyo hit Aaron hard on the upper arm with his fist which ended in a little playfight between the two guys. This was awkward, Jens thought, they should’ve known by now that he wasn’t about quick hookups and meaningless nights. Maybe it was just the summer air getting to their heads or maybe they really did not know him at all. The fog in his head started to clear a bit when he felt Robbe’s hand on his shoulder.

When they finally retrieved their suitcases from the bus, almost losing an eye doing so, Robbe took on the job of finding their hotel on google maps. Jens patted his jacket, that he already had bound around his hips because of the heat, looking for his pack of cigarettes. He lit one up, closed his eyes and took a big pull of the stick, filling his lungs up with smoke. When he opened his eyes again, he almost instantly made eye contact with the mystery guy from before. Lucas’ deep pools of blue sending him straight into a coughing fit. Jens’ was mentally kicking himself for being so awkward. When he had recovered and dared to look back in Lucas’ direction again, Lucas wasn’t watching him anymore. However, he could see that there was a small smile tugging on his lips. Jens definitely wanted to see more of that smile, maybe even kiss it off of his face if he let him.

“Okay guys, I think I found the fastest walking route to the hotel. It’s only about a 15-minute walk so I think we’ll manage.” Robbe said, pulling Jens out of his daydreams. “Speak for yourself Ijzermans. I’ll only be fine once my ass hits the sand later this afternoon.” Moyo said, earning a sound of agreement from Aaron. The guys had long finished their little row. Robbe started their walk then, phone in one hand and suitcase in the other. It was funny to Jens how the smallest man their group always took the lead, acting like a dad most of the time. Jens followed his friends, walking behind them, when he decided to through one last glance at where the Dutch guys were gathered. He met Lucas’ eyes straight away but this time the blue-eyed guy also dared to wink at him. Jens’ breath hitched but still he was composed enough to through the guy a small smile back. He then turned towards his friends and kept on walking, not hearing a single thing his friends were saying the entire way to the hotel.

-

Jens and the other guys were taking a well-deserved rest on the beach. They had placed their towels on a sandhill so they could lay down but were still able to drink the beers Aaron had brought with him without pouring its contents all over themselves. This really was what they had been thinking about for weeks, especially when they were studying for their final exams. Jens closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun. He could feel the burn on his face, and it made him think of how his cheeks burned whenever he saw the blue-eyed angel.

Yet again, Jens got pulled out of his daydream by one of his friends. Robbe threw a tube of sunscreen onto his arm which almost made him spill his beer. “Aye, careful man.” He exclaimed. “Chill, Jens. I’m just making sure you take care of your skin. Can’t let that pretty face go to waste.” Robbe said, winking at him. Jens hated that this dude he had never even said a word to made him anything but chill. Acting like this wasn’t like him and he knew that Robbe felt that there was something up. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. And still all he could think about was texting Kes to ask about their plans for tonight.

“Okay, Boys!” Moyo said, trying to get everyone’s attention. “Tonight is our first night here and I feel like we really have to go big or go home. So, I was thinking of joining a pub crawl first and then end the night in one of the bigger clubs.” He suggested. Robbe made a sound of approval while shoving a hand full of crisps into his mouth and Aaron agreed that it was a good plan. “Maybe we could invite those Dutch guys from the bus to join us?” Jens asked, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could. “Ah, yes. I mean pub crawls are more fun when you’re with more people.” Moyo agreed, luckily. “Still owe that Lucas guy a drink for snatching a strip of his motion sickness medication, so it’s probably for the best.” Robbe said and that sting of jealousy found its way back into Jens’ body. “Okay, I’ll send them a message then.” Jens grabbed his phone and typed up a quick message ‘ _Yo, this is the guy from the bus. We were wondering if you guys felt like joining us on a pub crawl tonight.’_ and hit send, taking a big gulp of his beer.

-

It's 2 o’clock at night and still no text back from Kes. Jens ended up in the biggest club of the city with his three wasted friends. He wasn’t drunk himself, but definitely a bit buzzed, which he blamed on the fact that he hasn’t slept properly in two days. He couldn’t wait to get himself and his friends back to their hotel and to just sleep for like 10 hours.

“Okay, broerrrs, I think I’m gonna go for it now.” Moyo shouts in their direction, words slurring. That boy was gone. He had been cruising the same girl the entire night and to Jens, and probably the rest of the people there, it was obvious that the girl wasn’t interested at all. “Let’s just go home, Moyo. We’re all tired.” Jens said with both Robbe and Aaron hanging onto his shoulders. “Jens, my brother, this is just not what I’m used to from you.” Moyo slurred. Jens got so annoyed when Moyo spoke about him like he knew him. Moyo was the kind of person you had to explain just about everything to. It felt like Moyo had made his mind up about Jens in the first hour of them meeting. He had made it quite clear to Jens that he saw him as his ‘rival’ when it came to picking up girls. Yes, Jens had let himself go a little bit the first few months after the breakup with Jana, but things had quieted down a lot since then. Still, Moyo was always pushing him, challenging him. It truly was so boring to Jens. 

Five minutes later, after Moyo had greatly embarrassed himself in front of that poor girl, they had made their way out of the club. It was at that time that Jens felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jean shorts. _‘Hey, it’s Kes. Do you and the other guys fancy a smoke? We want to end this night on a high note, haha. ;)’_ Jens didn’t think he would have the chance to see Lucas again tonight… or ever. He felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his body and suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore.

The guys were holding onto each other, keeping each other steady, when Jens asked if they wanted to go come along with him. “Nah man, in the state we’re in now, I’m happy if we get back to our own hotel room unharmed.” Aaron sighed, clinging onto Robbe shoulder. “Okay, promise me you get home safe without me.” Jens said, making clear eye contact with Robbe, showing him he’s serious. “Jens, you know me. I’ll let you know when we’re home.” That comforted Jens enough to let them go their separate ways.

-

It wasn’t cold, but the sea wind felt less comfortable without the sun being there to heat up his skin. Jens pulled his burgundy hoody, the one he had tied around his waist in the club, back on. He really appreciated having a walk on his own. It was an opportunity to think things over and to organise his thoughts. It could get quite chaotic up there sometimes, so alone time was what Jens needed every now and then.

His phone showed him that it was almost 3 o’clock at night, when he arrived at the Dutch guys’ apartment. He quickly ran his hand through his hair to make sure he didn’t look as dishevelled as he felt. He knocked on the door and without any preparation Jens was confronted by his crush opening the door. “H-hey. I spoke to Kes earlier… He said you guys were going to smoke something.” He said, mentally kicking himself for sounding so unsure. “Oh, yeah, one of the Belgium guys!” Lucas exclaimed, recognition in his eyes. “So, where are your friends then?” He asked. “Uh, well… they were too wasted.” Jens answered, earning a laugh from Lucas. The twinkling in his eyes made Jens’ heart beat faster. Fuck, that was a beautiful sight.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Lucas, by the way.” Lucas said, ending the moment of silence that fell between them, and reached his hand out to Jens. “I’m Jens.” Jens answered, sounding a lot more composed than before. Jens then took a step forward, still holding onto Lucas’ hand, which made their height difference even more apparent to the both of them. Looking down in those blue eyes made Jens forget about why he even came here in the first place. “Ah, there is he is!” Kes’ voice drove the two guys away from each other and they let go of each other’s hands. “Nice to see that you guys are getting along.” Kes’ voice sounded teasing and he winked in Lucas’ direction. While Lucas’ face turned a pretty shade of red, he made his way over to Kes and smacked him on the back of his neck.

Wait, what was going on here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm publishing any of my writing online. Please give me some constructive criticism. <3 
> 
> P.S. English isn't my native language so it's probably not always as grammatically correct as I would like it to be.


End file.
